


Break the Dawn

by Butterfly



Series: Vids [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships, family, and love helps with the dark times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> "Break the Dawn" is performed by Michelle Williams. _BtVS_ and _AtS_ created by Joss Whedon.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download link:**
> 
>  
> 
> .avi file 37.2 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/BreakTheDawn.avi.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.


End file.
